


Love and Missions

by carmenroserhys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenroserhys/pseuds/carmenroserhys
Summary: After a little sexy time Steve and Tony have to face Steve leaving for a mission. Tony is nervous.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 38





	Love and Missions

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing any sort of smut. Hopefully its somewhat readable, comments an kudos will make my day. Not beta'd so all typos, mistakes all me. I type like spaz. Enjoy!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/autumnalicewolfe

Steve was thrusting into Tony’s soaking wet hole, Tony was moaning into his husbands mouth as the thrusts became more erratic.  
Tony was kissing Steve with passion as the broke apart they both gasped for air.  
“Fuck! Baby I’m going to cum, your so fucking tight!” Tony was so close, he just kept taking what Steve was giving him.

Tony started stroking his dick at the pace Steve was fucking him.

“Steve, baby so good, so goddamn good. Give it to me harder baby, HARDER!”  
Two final thrusts an Tony came all over his fist an stomach. That made Steve falter for a second as Tony’s walls clenched around his dick. Tony took his three fingers an scooped his cum up an stuck it in Steve’s mouth.  
Steve began sucking Tony’s fingers while looking straight at his beautiful husband, thinking how he had gotten so lucky in his life.

When Tony moaned as Steve bit at his finger Steve came so hard in Tony that he almost blacked out. “Ah, fuck honey that was so good. Jesus I needed that, how long has is been almost two weeks…”

Tony just smirked he knew all the tricks to pull to have Steve loose his mind. It had been so chaotic lately between SI meltdowns an missions an Fury being a fucking asshole an separating them for most of them. They hadn’t had any SuperSexyFunTimes as Tony liked to call them lately. “Well thanks you weren’t so bad yourself hot stuff” Tony said cheekily. They went to go get cleaned up in their walk in shower. Steve stared washing Tony’s hair as Tony was soaping up a cloth to give Steve’s abs a good clean. 

They continued their shower with soft touches an warm looks at each other, knowing that this will be the only time together like this for awhile.

After they dried off an put their night clothes on, they went to the kitchen to get some water. Tony stuffed his face with his blueberries that he loved so much. They returned to the bedroom an cuddled close to one another.

“So I wonder how long your mission is going to be this time. I hope its not like the last one where I didn’t hear from you for a month an you came back bloodied an bruised.” Steve just looked at Tony an said, “I hope not either Doll, that was terrible. I hate not being in contact with you for that long. I worry constantly if your eating and sleeping properly. I wish Fury didn’t have some sort of vendetta against us.”  
They have been married for almost 2 years an in that span of time almost every mission that wasn’t world altering Fury separated them. They assumed it was because of protocol with married agents, but Tony knew it was because of him. 

“When do you leave?” Tony questioned.  
“Not sure there is meeting with the team at 10am tomorrow so I will most likely know then. I’ll call you the minute I know ok?”  
Tony nodded an held Steve a little tighter, always worried that this might be the last time. He hated thinking that way but with everything that they have been through it’s hard not to. 

They eventually went to sleep together in each others arms, soaking up the love an trust that they will always have for one another.

Being Captain America and Iron Man/Tony Stark-Rogers came with its ups an downs. Never once though do they loose faith in each other, an that’s what keeps them going.


End file.
